


Si alguna vez me olvidas

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: One Shot para la Batlantern WeekDía 5: Amnesia / BatLantern Kids AUBruce y Hal se conocieron siendo niños y surgió entre ellos un bello sentimiento de amistad. Ambos deseaban poder seguir juntos toda la vida, pero el destino tenía otro planes.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: BatLantern





	Si alguna vez me olvidas

El destino es caprichoso. Nos hace presa de sus retorcidos juegos, sin darnos opción a retirarnos o rendirnos. Simplemente podemos seguir y, con algo de suerte, tal vez encontremos la recompensa al final del camino.

Hal y Bruce se conocieron cuando ambos tenían diez años. El padre de Hal, Martin Jordan, era el piloto del avión privado de Thomas Wayne, el papá de Bruce. Durante un viaje, en donde Martin no pudo encontrar una niñera para su hijo, tuvo que llevarlo con él. Aquel fue el primer encuentro de los pequeños. Pertenecían a mundos diferentes, pero eso a ellos les importó muy poco.

A Hal, su padre le había repetido hasta el cansancio que debía ser amable y respetuoso con el hijo de su jefe, pues sabía lo travieso e hiperactivo que este podía ser. El pequeño castaño tenía curiosidad por conocer a Bruce, temía que fuera un ricachón estirado y que no se dignara ni a dirigirle la palabra; sin embargo, cuando sus ojos chocaron con ese pequeño de cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules como el cielo, fue como ver una obra de arte.

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Bruce –lo saludó el niño, con una amable sonrisa y sus modales refinados.

Hal trató de respondedor, pero solo consiguió que de su boca salieran balbuceos. El padre del pequeño comenzó a reír, pues jamás había visto a su hijo quedarse sin palabras.

Pasado el shock inicial, ambos niños empezaron a dialogar con tal facilidad que parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. Bruce hablaba sobre sus excelentes calificaciones y Hal presumía sus hazañas deportivas. Durante las cuatro horas que duró el viaje en avión, ellos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

En los meses siguientes, Hal solía visitar con bastante frecuencia la casa de los Wayne para jugar con Bruce. Le sorprendió descubrir que el joven millonario casi no tenía amigos y que por eso consideraba la amistad que tenían como algo muy especial.

No obstante, la vida no deja de demostrarnos que nuestros deseos son insignificantes comparados con sus designios; es así que un día, en un terrible accidente de avión, el padre de Hal falleció.

El pequeño vio su mundo hacerse añicos en un segundo y de entre todas las personas que fueron a verlo, él solo agradecía tener a Bruce a su lado.

Hal lloraba recostado en su cama y Bruce permanecía sentado junto a él, callado, sin saber qué hacer para calmar el dolor su amigo, pues su corazón también se había partido en dos al enterarse de la terrible noticia.

–Sé qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor –el pequeño Bruce empezó a decir al tiempo que se acercaba a su amigo–: Voy a cantarte algo.

Hal detuvo su llanto por un momento y levantó su cabeza para dirigirle a su amigo una mirada confusa. ¿Cómo iba una canción a aliviar su sufrimiento? Sin embargo, Bruce pasó por alto el escepticismo del castaño y empezó a cantar:

_Si alguna vez te encuentras atrapado en medio del mar,_

_navegaré por el mundo para encontrarte._

_Si alguna vez te encuentras perdido en la oscuridad y no puedes ver,_

_seré la luz para guiarte._

_Si estás dando vueltas y simplemente no puedes conciliar el sueño,_

_voy a cantar una canción a tu lado._

_Y si alguna vez olvidas lo mucho que significas para mí,_

_todos los días me encargaré de recordártelo._

Al finalizar, varias lágrimas se encuentran escurrido de su mirada azul.

–Eso fue hermoso –Hal había dejado de llorar y comenzaba a sentir como su corazón se calentaba con las hermosas palabras de Bruce–. ¡Gracias! –Exclamó, y abrazó al pelinegro con tanta fuerza que temió dejarlo sin aire.

Continuaron abrazados en la cama un rato, hasta que el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos juntos.

******

Las semanas siguientes fueron un caos para Hal. Su madre, al ya no contar con soporte económico, decidió ir a vivir a otra ciudad con su tío Larry. En vano fueron las súplicas de Hal por que no se fueron; él no quería distanciarse de Bruce pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Al mes siguiente de que él se hubiera ido, la desgracia golpeó nuevamente. En todos los noticieros, la radio y periódicos se hacía eco de la noticia: Los Wayne ha sido asesinados en un callejón y su hijo Bruce se hallaba en el hospital, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Jessica Jordan jamás había visto tanta determinación en los ojos de su segundo hijo, como la que éste tenía aquella mañana en que trató de convencerla de que debían viajar a Gotham para visitar a Bruce en el hospital. Ella sabía que su situación económica no le permitía costear ese viaje, pero estaba consciente de lo importante que era para Hal.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró conseguir lo necesario para los pasajes y, diez días después de que Bruce hubiera sido internado, Hal llegó con su madre a visitarlo.

La seguridad en el lugar era extrema, y no hubiera logrado pasar de la sala de espera de no ser porque Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo de los Wayne, la reconoció y les indicó a los guardias que la dejaran seguir.

Habían sorteado la primera dificultad, pero la siguiente era convencer a Alfred de que permitiera a Hal entrar a la habitación para ver a Bruce. El heredero de los Wayne llevaba ocho días en coma y las respuestas de los médicos no eran nada alentadoras.

Finalmente, el mayordomo accedió a que el castaño viera a Bruce por cinco minutos, pues no podía darle más tiempo.

La mamá de Hal apretó carbonatado la mano de su hijo para infundirle valor, pues nunca es fácil ver a un ser querido en ese estado. No sabía si aquello terminaría siendo contraproducente, pero quería confiar en la fortaleza de su pequeño.

Hal caminó por el blanco pasillo con todo su cuerpo temblando. Nunca había estado en un hospital y todo el ambiente le parecía aterrador. Sin embargo, se forzó a resistir, era la única forma en que podía estar con su amigo, aunque sea por un breve momento.

Entrar a la habitación donde se encontraron Bruce requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y verlo lleno de tubos y máquinas causó que se le revolviera el estómago. Pero debía ser fuerte y sobre todo, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo que le estaba dado.

–Hola, Bruce –habló como siempre y tratando de que su voz no se quebrara–. Estuve jugando en las máquinas hace unos días y obtuve la puntuación más alta, claro que no tan alta como la que tú sacaste la última vez que jugamos –no pudo seguir hablando pues las lágrimas que salían profusamente de sus ojos no lo permitieron.

Comprendió entonces que, en ese momento, en el que la persona más querida para él se hallaba en ese estado, las palabras sobraban. Así que la única forma en que pudo trasmitirle sus sentimientos a Bruce, fue cantando:

_Si alguna vez te encuentras atrapado en medio del mar,_

_navegaré por el mundo para encontrarte._

_Si alguna vez te encuentras perdido en la oscuridad y no puedes ver,_

_seré la luz para guiarte._

_Si estás dando vueltas y simplemente no puedes conciliar el sueño,_

_voy a cantar una canción a tu lado._

_Y si alguna vez olvidas lo mucho que significas para mí,_

_todos los días me encargaré de recordártelo._

Terminó de cantar y fijó su mirada en su amigo. Dentro de su corazón esperaba que aquella melodía, tan especial para ambos, fuera capaz de calar en el subconsciente de Bruce y lograr despertarlo. Pero no. En ese momento, Hal dejó de creer en los milagros.

Alfred entró casi enseguida para anunciarle que el tiempo había terminado. El castaño se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Bruce a manera de despedida.

Así, el pequeño Hal regresó con su mamá. Esta pensó que su hijo estaría muy afectado y llorando, no obstante, el chico no derramó ni una sola lágrima en el hospital, ni en el camino de regreso. Lo que sí pudo notar fue que el castaño estaba extrañamente callado.

A los pocos días, supieron por las noticias que Bruce había sido llevado a una clínica privada en Europa para su tratamiento y que, después de cincuenta y dos días en coma, finalmente despertó. Hal no podía estar más feliz con la noticia de la recuperación de su amigo y esperaba ansioso su regreso, el mismo que, al pasar los meses y luego los años, nunca sucedió.

*******

En una cafetería pequeña pero acogedora se encontró un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones tomando su segundo café, mientras esperaba a la persona con la que se encontraría. Estaba empezando a creer que su acompañante no llegaría, cuando un joven rubio atravesó la puerta.

–Llegas tardes, Barry –le reclamó cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa.

–Te dije que estaba ocupado e insististe hasta que tuve que aceptar a verte –respondió, tomando asiento frente a él–. Pero tienes que dejar de hacer esto, Hal.

–No tengo idea de qué estás hablando –el mencionado desvió la mirada para evitar los ojos llenos de reproche de su amigo.

–No puedes llamarme cada vez que tienes una crisis existencial y esperar que yo deje todo por venir a salvarte de la desesperación –se quejó con cansancio, denotando que no era esta la primera vez que se daba dicha situación.

–¿No se supone que eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos? –Preguntó Hal, haciendo una mueca de fingida indignación.

–Eso es lo que hace una pareja –respondió Barry, volteando los ojos de forma cansina.

–¿Te estás ofreciendo para el puesto? –El castaño preguntó de manera sugerente y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

–¡No seas idiota! –A veces le molestaba realmente el descaro de su amigo–. Tú arruinas todas las relaciones que has tenido. La razón por la que no funcionó con Carol, ni con Jessica, ni funcionaría conmigo, es porque ninguno es Bruce.

–¿Bruce? –Rio de forma exagerada como si lo que Barry hubiera dicho fuera demasiado gracioso–. Eso pasó hace quince años, ya lo superé.

Barry pidió un café y luego miró seriamente a su amigo por un momento. Hal sabía que ahora se avecinaba una reprimenda colosal por parte del rubio, y tal vez esa era la razón por la que cuando se sintió deprimido recurría a él, puesto que Barry era el único que no temía ser totalmente honesto con sus palabras.

–Ese es el problema –lo miró de manera comprensiva, casi paternal–. Te enamoraste de él when tenías diez años y en todo este tiempo sigues buscándolo en cada pareja que has tenido. Y no es sano, Hal. Necesitas dejar el pasado atrás porque Bruce Wayne no va a volver.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Hal. Él sabía que Barry tenía razón. Lo había intentado, incluso estuvo a punto de casarse con Carol Ferris, pero dentro de él, sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más. Estaba consciente de que era una tontería seguir pensando en una persona a quien no había visto en tanto tiempo y con quien realmente nunca tuvo una relación, pero Bruce era especial, no podía arrancarlo simplemente de su corazón.

–Eres joven, tienes un buen trabajo y eres atractivo –Barry habló, sacándolo de los pensamientos en los que se había sumergido–. De seguro puedes encontrar a alguien, pero ni siquiera lo intentas –hizo una pausa al ver a su amigo distraído–. ¿Estás revisando tu teléfono? –Preguntó con indignación.

–Sí –admitió Hal, sonriendo de manera cínica–. Me sé de memoria tu sermón, así que, para no aburrirme, mejor reviso las redes sociales.

–¡Eres el colmo! –Se quejó el rubio con molestia–. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué somos amigos! –El castaño sonrió, pues siempre era un placer sacar de quicio al sereno y dulce Barry.

En ese momento, Hal recibió un mensaje que casi hace que se desmaye. Guardó la compostura como pudo frente a la mirada confusa de su amigo.

–¡Tengo que irme! –Se puso de pie con celeridad–. ¡Gracias por la charla! –Salió de la cafetería sin darle a Barry oportunidad de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Ni bien estuvo fuera, marcó el número del remitente del mensaje y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba más y más a la espera de que la llamada fuera aceptada.

\- _Eso fue rápido_ –una voz masculina le respondió con tono divertido desde el otro lado de la línea.

–¡Dime que no estás jugando conmigo, Oliver! –Pidió desesperado–. ¡Dime que es verdad!

\- _Es verdad_ –dijo con confianza _-. Bruce Wayne volvió a Gotham y dará una fiesta, mañana en la noche, como bienvenida_ .

–¡Tienes que conseguirme una invitación para la fiesta! –Suplicó el castaño, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

_–Estás muy ansioso por ver a alguien a quien juras que superaste hace mucho._

–¡Oh vamos! ¡Tú sabes que esa basura solo se las digo para que dejen de molestarme! –Reconoció con simpleza–. La verdad es que me muero por ver a Bruce y hablar con él.

Oliver accedió a conseguirle una invitación, pero con la condición de que le debería un favor que él podría cobrar en cualquier momento. Hal sabía que era algo arriesgado, como firmarle un check en blanco, pero valdría la pena si con eso podía ver a la persona que llevaba tantos años esperando.

La noche siguiente llegó y Hal estaba seguro de que nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso. Se arregló lo más que pudo, elegante pero casual, pues no quería verso como desesperado. Él sabía cómo se veía Bruce, pues había seguido su vida en revistas y en publicaciones de internet, esperando saber si tenía alguna pareja, novia, prometida. No obstante, la vida privada del millonario siempre se había mantenido en la más absoluta reserva.

Llegó juntó con Oliver Queen a la Mansión Wayne. Todo lucía tal como lo recordaba y eso hizo que evocara los buenos momentos que había vivido allí hacía tanto.

Lograr llegar hasta donde Bruce estaba no fue fácil. Había demasiados periodistas, y gente importante de la ciudad, desesperados por poder hablar con el hijo pródigo de Gotham que regresaba después de tantos años.

Utilizando sus encantos y su asombrosa capacidad para confundir a las personas logró convencer a los guardias de que era alguien importante y que debían permitirle ver al Heredero de los Wayne.

La espera fue larga pero finalmente lo vio. Alto y galán. La verdad es que las fotos de las revistas no le hacían justicia. Sus ojos azules seguían siendo tan bellos como en sus recuerdos, pero perdido la inocencia de antaño, ahora eran fríos, calculadores; y su rostro serio no mostraba rastro de aquella sonrisa infantil que al castaño tanto le gustaba.

–¿Va a seguir mirándome como idiota? –La pregunta salió de los labios de Bruce con fastidio. Su voz aterciopelada era música para los oídos de Hal, aunque hubieran pronunciado esas palabras tan duras.

–¿Eh? ... L-lo s-siento –dijo, tartamudeando con nerviosismo–. Mi nombre es Hal Jordan. No sé si me recuerdes –se present anhelando que su nombre hiciera clic en la memoria de Bruce.

–¿De dónde dices que te conozco? –Preguntó el millonario, levantando una ceja con escepticismo.

–Fuimos amigos cuando éramos niños –explicó Hal con una sonrisa–. Antes de tu accidente.

El rostro de Bruce se ensombreció al escuchar aquellas palabras y una expresión de ira se apoderó de su semblante.

–¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces he escuchado eso de gente que piensa que puede fingir que me conoce para sacarme información! –Exclamó evidentemente molesto–. ¿Eres paparazzi? ¿Periodista? ¿Trabajas para alguna revista? –Le dirigió una mirada de desdén que rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de Hal.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de explicarse cuando Bruce ya había pedido a la seguridad del lugar que lo sacaran de la fiesta.

Gritó y pataleó llamando a Bruce, pero este le dio la espalda y lo ignoró totalmente.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la propiedad, los guardias lo soltaron con la advertencia de que no se le volviera a ocurrir entrar a la fiesta. Molesto y desesperado, lo único que se le ocurrió a Hal fue llamar a Oliver para contarle lo sucedido.

–Es tu culpa, Hal –Oliver lo regañó por el teléfono–. Llegaste pensando que sería como un cuento de hadas donde te reúnes con tu príncipe azul. A Bruce Wayne no le importas.

–Como sea –respondió cansado y con fastidio–. Vámonos de aquí, por favor.

–Adelántate tú. Yo estoy “ocupado”, ya sabes a lo que me refiero –una risa pícara se escuchó por parte del rubio.

–Pero vinimos en tu auto –replicó molesto el castaño.

–Pues entonces espérame o toma un taxi –Oliver respondió de forma apresurada y al instante cerró la llamada.

Hal sintieron que la ira y la frustración lo embargaban. Maldijo a Bruce, a Oliver, al destino y al mismísimo Dios, por encontrarse en esa horrible situación.

Oliver solía ser quien siempre lo ayudaba cuando tuvo dificultades realmente serias, pero cuando unas buenas curvas se le atravesaban por enfrente, se convertía en un verdadero cabrón.

Se sentó en el césped, con la espalda apoyada en la cerca exterior de la propiedad Wayne. No quería quedarse, pero tampoco quería irse. Jamás se había sentido tan tonto y con sus sentimientos tan enredados como en ese momento. Lo pensó y decidió que tal vez era lo que necesita: que Bruce lo mandara al diablo definitivamente y entonces poder seguir adelante. Sonrió al imaginar el regaño que Barry le daría después de esta desastrosa noche.

*********

Apenas vio la oportunidad, Bruce se escapó de tanta gente superficial e hipócrita y salió al jardín. Sabía que organizar esa fiesta había sido un error, pero Alfred le aconsejó que era lo mejor. Volver fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que tuvo que tomar, y lo solo porque las acciones de su empresa empezaron a bajar debido al rumor de que el Presidente era un ermitaño que ni siquiera se dejaba fotografiar.

Caminó sintiendo la brisa primaveral acariciar delicadamente su rostro. Todo el ambiente era nostálgico y no estaba seguro de por qué. De repente, escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Era una canción que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

_Si alguna vez te encuentras atrapado en medio del mar,_

_navegaré por el mundo para encontrarte._

_Si alguna vez te encuentras perdido en la oscuridad y no puedes ver,_

_seré la luz para guiarte._

Corrió tratando de encontrar a quién pertenecía esa voz y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era aquel chico castaño al que había hecho sacar de la fiesta.

–¿De dónde conoces esa canción? –Preguntó, un tanto alterado.

–Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías –una sonrisa descarada se asomó en los labios de aquel muchacho.

–Haz la prueba –le devolvió la sonrisa, pues de alguna forma le divertía cómo el castaño trataba de provocarlo.

Hal aceptó el reto y comenzó a contarle brevemente lo sucedido tiempo atrás, cuando luego de haber perdido a su padre, su amigo había intentado levantarle el ánimo con una canción. Bruce su corazón encogerse al escuchar aquella historia y sabía, con ver a los ojos a su contrario, que no estaba mintiendo.

–Parece que de verdad me conoces –se acercó y tomó asiento junto a Hal en el piso–. Lamento lo de antes.

–¿Qué pasó contigo, Bruce? –Le dirigió una mirada que tenía un brillo extraño, pero al verla, el millonario sintió que era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto.

–Tengo amnesia –reconoció y apretó sus puños con frustración–. Cuando desperté del coma, no recordaba ni cómo me llamaba. Alfred fue quien se encargó de llenar los agujeros en mis recuerdos sobre lo que había vivido antes de que me dispararan pero, tras muchos años de terapia, todavía no he recuperado totalmente mi memoria.

La mandíbula de Hal cayó por la sorpresa. Todo este tiempo había pensado que Bruce estaba en otro continente de vacaciones, viviendo la vida y libertad de un multimillonario y resultante que había estado sufriendo por no saber quién era.

–No me extraña que Alfred no te haya hablado de mí –Hal rio y Bruce sonrió contagiado por la alegría de su risa musical–. Jamás le caí muy bien a tu pingüino.

–¿Éramos buenos amigos? –Bruce preguntó, fijando su mirada en el cielo despejado.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Éramos los mejores amigos! –Afirmó el castaño con emoción–. Yo sabía todo sobre ti. Como que tu asignatura favorita en la escuela era Ciencias, que querías ser médico, igual que tu papá, y que no te gustaban los dulces, excepto las galletas con chispas de chocolate que Alfred preparaba.

–Me gustaría recordar –admitió Bruce en voz baja, como si estuviera avergonzado porque todo lo que Hal le decía era nuevo para él.

–Pero recuerdas la canción, ¿no es así? –A Hal le llamaba la atención que lo que hizo que Bruce se le acercara hubiera sido que él estaba cantándola.

–Tengo un sueño recurrente en donde alguien a quien no puedo verle el rostro la canta, y yo trató de hablarle, de decirle que deje de llorar, pero no puedo moverme.

Hal no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Después de todo, Bruce sí lo oyó cuando cantó para él en el hospital.

–En ese caso, podemos volver a empezar –dijo con una amplia sonrisa–. ¡Mi nombre es Hal Jordan! ¡Es un placer!

–¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Bruce Wayne! –Respondió el millonario sonriendo igualmente, siguiéndole el juego al castaño.

Después de eso, ninguno supo qué más decir y ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. A Hal no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que cantar.

Cerró los ojos y entonó la melodía con todo el sentimiento que le fue posible. No llorar, pero las lágrimas luchaban detrás de sus párpados, tratando de salir. Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos y notó que el rostro de Bruce estaba muy cerca. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió los labios del otro chocar contra los suyos. Aquel beso, aunque corto y sorpresivo, lo hizo tocar el cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Si no tuviera entrenamiento como piloto, tal vez se hubiera mareado.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó el castaño, una vez que se separaron

–Acabo de recordar el funeral de tu papá –dijo en un susurro–. Yo en realidad quería darte un beso para animarte, pero me acobardé, y por eso te dije que iba a cantarte.

–Eres un idiota –el castaño dijo, fingiendo estar molesto.

Bruce no agregó nada más y en vez de eso se ofreció a llevar a Hal hasta su casa. Durante el camino, este iba contándole historias de su infancia.

Cuando el paseo terminó y llegó el momento de despedirse, Hal se armó de valor para decirle a Bruce todo lo que había guardado en su corazón durante esos quince años en que no se ha visto.

–No deseo que me recuerdes, pues ya no soy ese niño de 10 años. Quiero que te enamores de quien soy ahora y también quiero llegar a conocerte y amarte por quien eres –reconoció Hal, con una seriedad poco usual en él.

–Eres bastante directo –Bruce lo miraba entre sorprendido y divertido por las osadas palabras del castaño–. Supongo que, ya que lo pones en esos términos, tendré que aceptar.

–¡Mas te vale! –Lo amenazó, pero de forma sonriente–. Ya te me escapaste una vez, Bruce Wayne, ¡ni loco te vuelvo a soltar! –Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y luego abrió la puerta para ingresar a su departamento.

La vida es dura y el destino es caprichoso. Hal lo sabía, pues él como Bruce ha sido víctimas de la desgracia. Sin embargo, en medio de todo el dolor y las pérdidas, ellos pudieron encontrarse y ahora tendrían la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Me animé a escribir esta historia porque el prompt me pareció increíble y tuve la inspiración. Lastimosamente por factor tiempo, no me fue posible escribir toda la semana, pero pese a todo me siento feliz de haber podido escribir aunque sea un día.  
> Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.


End file.
